Hidden Things Draco & Ginny
by Emerald Lilie
Summary: Professor Snape discovers he doesn't know everything about Draco Malfoy. for the unsquimish.


A/N: Warning! This has not had a beta, and it's just something that came to me when I woke up insanely early. Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter, and I'm very sorry to subject these characters to my own little ideas.  
  
Hidden Things - Draco & Ginny  
  
Professor Snape looked over his seventh year NEWT class. All heads were bent over their cauldrons but he knew every one of them by now. Granger, she was going to be great if she could stay alive of course. Longbottom, how had he gotten here? no matter once the boy stopped being afraid he was just like his parents. Potter, what was there to say about Potter, he was great and much to the disgust of the Professor he didn't have an ego he had found that out first hand in the boys fifth year. But he had a grudging respect for him anyways after all Potter was the reason The Mark would finally vanish for good, it would be this year too, that was the plan anyways. Of course thoughts like that brought his eyes to the only Slytherin in the room, he had been serious about his qualifications for the NEWT class. Draco. . . like his father? No, even Lucius realized Draco was his own man, but what sort of man was he now? Well right now he was the distracted sort, his head up his eyes glazed and staring into some distant place, what was wrong with him recently, since Christmas wasn't it. Draco would come to him eventually, he always had before.  
  
The bell rang and filled bottles were on his desk and the students quickly existed, Draco swore under his breath cleared his cauldron and left. Snape watched him go, he hadn't even tried to offer an excuse.  
  
()()()()  
  
It was past curfew for the students and he knew walking in to the library was about the most dangerous thing he could do right know. He knew Pince after all and there was no telling what she might of done to protect her books from vile hands. Snape smirked in amusement at the thought but still thought it best to be as careful as he could. Movement caught his eye through the shelves, Platinum, Draco.  
  
Was he saying something? To who? No matter, if he a Professor could not be in the library right now students definitely had no place. He paced to the head of the aisle was about to speak and stopped. The sight that he saw could have no other effect than stunned silence. There was Draco alright and he was leaning up against Weasley. Virginia that was her name, her name now became important to him. But they weren't doing anything, strike that Draco had his right hand in her hair and he was whispering softly to her their foreheads nearly touching as Draco leaned in more.  
  
He could stop this right now, if he just moved forward or spoke but something commanded his feet to step another direction. Away but still in viewing ability. He would wait, see how far this relationship went perhaps it could be the boys salvation from the Dark Lord.  
  
Draco leaned in even more, Virginia stood on her toes wrapping her arms around his neck, he pulled her to him and their lips met. He didn't let go, he turned her away from the books to the table in-between. Snape had a clear idea where this might lead and he made to step forward again and interrupt but again he couldn't move as Virginia let out a most decisive moan. Where had their robes gone? There was a black pile on the floor crowned with shoes and socks.  
  
What was this? No, not the right thought. How many times had they done this?  
  
Draco had her laid back on the table now, he crawled on top of her and her legs just needed his presence to spread. His hand were running all over her body, hers were fixed on removing his shirt. Okay, Snape stepped back again steadying himself preparing to finally interrupt, this was definitely not library behavior. He stepped forward again and stopped, where had their shirts gone? There, on the floor on either side of the table.  
  
Shock coursed through him, stunning him. He couldn't really tell where one body began and the other ended. Visions of another red head flashed through his mind. He closed his eyes to block it and opened them with a happy thought. Perhaps this one will have the same effect on Draco and she will lead him from the Dark Lord. He watched with blind eyes as Virginia helped Draco out of his trousers and Draco slid the length of her legs to remove her skirt. What he saw next though, there are no words.  
  
She sat up and took his left arm pulling him back on top of her, as she did she kissed his arm, no she kissed the Mark on his arm. Snape had almost forgot it was there, almost. His mind was forced back to that night as he and their fathers stood round while those boys were branded. He had felt tears behind his mask as Draco knelt and held out his arms, no sound had escaped his lips only a restrained line of pain was on his face. Snape had screamed. His mind fought for the present moment and he came round just in time to see Draco skirting Virginias panty hem. What was that? On her back just showing above the hem. Draco pulled them down and Snape almost fell down. Black as a shadow the skull and snake stood out on her pale skin. Was it a brand, no he would of known, wouldn't he? A tattoo, yes ink, but was it magic, did the Dark Lord know, did he do this, surely he would have been told that Virginia Weasley was. . . . No! Weasley, Arthur' daughter, no. But then, how? Draco? Why?  
  
Then it happened and he shrank to two aisles away his mind reeling. The controlled breathing of Draco and Virginia background noise to the questions that couldn't form. He gave up and listened to the lovers deciding to talk to the Headmaster as soon as possible. Did Draco just say something? Strangled breath from the girl, what was happening?  
  
"Draco?" "Welcome to the climax." "Wha. . ."  
  
The next noise faded to the back of his mind as one thought jumped forward. Rape. Using the Imperious Curse. He was no different from his father then. The impulse to charge forward and stun Draco off the girl drained when she giggled. This night was becoming far too much too quickly.  
  
The noises changed, heavy breathing, movement off the table. He looked through the books, Dracos' hand was laid possessively across her mark as she pulled on her clothing. She kissed his mark again before his shirt came on, and as they had helped each other out of their clothes they helped each other back into them. Snape watched them fascinated, the looks between them as they collected their things and made their way up the aisle. They walked to the door and Snape moved farther into the shadows on his aisle. Dracos' hand found her mark again through her robes, she touched his arm.  
  
"I like controlling you." "I like coming to you, either way." "You go first." "I see you tomorrow."  
  
They kissed and Virginia was gone. Snape waited, the door opened and he breathed out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, the door clicked close. He walked to the head of the aisle determined to find out about Virginias' Mark, see if the Headmaster knew anything about it.  
  
"So you like to watch Professor?"  
  
The drawl caught him off guard, Draco never used it on him. There was nothing to say, he stood there waiting as Draco considered him.  
  
"Come I'll tell you all about it."  
  
He held the door open and Snape walked through. Draco quickly at his side. So yes, he always eventually came.  
  
()()()()  
  
"When did this start?" He tried to keep his voice nonchalant. "My sixth year, no that's not right, in the summer before. It's really quite amusing. I was in Diagon Alley practicing the Imperious Curse, you know on small things, cats, children, when I saw her. She was looking at something, I forget what, and I thought that that would be the perfect time to get back at her for what she had done to me on the train. So I took control of her and brought her to me. My mind raced with possibilities, but only one seemed fitting and pleasurable enough for me." Snape felt bile rising up in his throat, Draco was bragging. And it was taking alot of control not to curse the arrogant, filthy upstart. But she had giggled.  
  
"I took her to one of those side alleys so no one could see us. It was so easy to make her remove her clothes, her body wasn't bad either but you know that. She use to wear white then you know." That was it pale skin and black, she had worn black. That's why their bodies blended together. " I won't bore you with every detail but I was her first, I still remember her blood. But sometime into it I lost my concentration and the curse broke, I realized it immediately of course when she started to move. I clamped my hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream, she cried, I saw the tears. And we were like that for what felt like ages. Then," Draco chuckled, "she whimpered and slammed into me! I hadn't even realized I was easing out of her and then she made sure I wasn't. I was shocked let me tell you, but then we just keep at it until we couldn't any longer. She was lying on the ground one minute and before I really had time to think she had her clothes on and was running out of the alley. Nothing really to do after that except zip up and go tell father how I had mastered the Imperious Curse. Then the strangest thing happened, as I was getting ready to turn into Knockturn Alley I felt someone watching me so I turned and there she was surround by her family and Potter and Granger, but she was looking right at me. And you know what her eyes said? They said, if I didn't tell anyone then I could do that to her again. So I didn't tell and we've done it many times since. It's sort of a hobby."  
  
"But the Mark on her back?" Snape couldn't resist asking the question.  
  
"Saw that did you? Got it for her for Christmas this year. Honestly I had no choice in the matter." Dracos' smile faltered a bit. Snape was intrigued, he pressed the matter, but he could tell Draco had been wanting to tell someone and it was easy to make him talk.  
  
"Well we had a few good shags last year, you know how it is, you both get better the more you do it. But this year, well I think I hesitated a bit what with what happened over the summer." Draco had started to rub his left arm. Snape didn't interrupt. "Then she cornered me in there on Halloween while the school was at the feast. Before I could do anything she took my arm and rolled up my sleeve, there was something like horror or pity in her eyes, I didn't want either but before I could get my arm back she was kissing it." His voice softened and cracked, he wasn't laughing anymore, if anything the boy was near the point of tears and Snape had a vague sense of why. "What we did then, it wasn't like before, it wasn't like anything else." He was slow with his words calculating each one, trying to understand each one again. He stopped, stopped talking, stopped moving. They were at the staircase leading to the Main Hall. Snape understood, Draco wanted to finish this before he entered the common room again. He turned and started walking down a random corridor, Draco was beside him in a moment lost in thought. It was a few moments before he started talking again.  
  
"We did that a few times, but I felt the danger of it and I knew it had to stop." His voice was hard again. "It was Christmas break, remember, when it burned." Snape remembered, that was when he heard the plans for spring. "Well you know what the Dark Lord said," Dark Lord?, "to let you go and you would tell us if we needed to know? When it burned I was in the library, I thought I was alone, it was so sudden I couldn't help but scream." Good. It had taken years to get use to the burning and not even flinch when it came. It's good the boy recognized the pain. "I wasn't alone. Ginny was there, she came running. I barely saw her, it was blinding me, then it wasn't. When I opened my eyes she was beside me kissing it again like she could take the pain away, only I think she did." What was that? Wistful? Draco?  
  
"We started again, but I couldn't, it wasn't safe to keep doing that with her not like that. I forced myself into her again, she screamed, she even cried but she understood and it didn't take long for last years routine to be back in place. But we both knew then that if anybody came along, saw us, my arm. . . who knows? It was her idea, but I wouldn't put it on her arm, I couldn't. I convinced her to put it someplace where she couldn't be identified, somewhere that if someone came across us they would know we were together in this. As you so proved tonight." His tone had gotten lighter and they were entering the dungeons.  
  
"You won't tell anyone will you? I mean like Father, I'm sure the Dark Lord won't mind after all Ginny is a pureblood and she willing bears his Mark. But Father wouldn't understand, not with her being a Weasley and a Gryffindor. It's strange though, even though we're not like we were before Christmas, now that she has The Mark it's like we're closer than ever. I'll tell you a secret." What of this wasn't? But Snape just looked at him with the wish to know on his face. "I added a spell to the tattoo, so I always know where she is, right now she's asleep in her bed. I don't know why I did it but it makes me feel better knowing where she is." He yawned the last word and the entrance was in sight but Snape held him back, he had to ask.  
  
"Do you think she would join us?" The alarm in Dracos' eyes answered his feelings on the matter. If he wasn't in love, he cared a great deal for her and obviously didn't want her anywhere near the Dark Lord. But his answer was thought out and deliberate.  
  
"If. . . if she were approached in the right manner at the right time she would join. But only as long as I was there." He seemed confused about his words but he yawned again and looked longingly at the entrance.  
  
"Okay, I won't say anything. Go to bed." He gave Draco a fatherly pat on the shoulder and smiled at him as he always did, after all Draco needed reassurance from someone.  
  
()()()()  
  
He watched as Draco disappeared behind the wall, then turned a slight smile playing on his lips. He was quick with his pace to the third floor, he wouldn't tell everything, some things shouldn't be told. But he was confident when he said Draco would not fight for the Dark Lord just so long as Virginia Weasley was on our side. 


End file.
